<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>嫉妒1-2 by dronel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491931">嫉妒1-2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel'>dronel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>嫉妒1-2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>含有暴力，强制，骨科，SM 等慎入</p><p>1</p><p>安然瑟瑟发抖的缩在曾经熟悉的卧房衣柜里，他还记得当初自己与哥哥捉迷藏也曾躲在这儿，只是被找到后，哥哥会抱住他在他脸蛋上一亲，获得胜利的大笑，然后带着他去吃他最喜欢的冰淇淋。他喜欢被哥哥找到，因为他喜欢那个输后安慰的吻，还有冰淇淋。<br/>
他最喜欢哥哥了。<br/>
从小父母未曾管过他们，物质上的优待和精神上的漠视让他非常依赖这唯一陪在他身边的大他六岁的兄长，而哥哥那样的温柔而强大，有力臂膀总能接住撒娇从楼梯上跳下来的他，会无限宠着他。<br/>
他缩在衣柜里瑟瑟发抖，衣柜外的脚步声都如曾经一般，听上去步态优雅不急不缓，可是如今却如重锤一步步敲击在他心上。<br/>
“安然，我要找到你了哦。”哥哥的声音低沉而温柔，他曾经很喜欢听哥哥用这样好听的声音念睡前故事。<br/>
吱——<br/>
黑暗中开始透过一次光，然后迅速被那如刺刀一般的亮光充满。<br/>
“安然是在躲我吗？”明明是那么温柔的语气，却让安然惊恐的哭泣。<br/>
“我、我没有……啊！…饶了我呜呜——”<br/>
安然抬起泪蒙蒙的眼睛，一脸哀泣的解释。然而话还没说完就被一把扯住头发拖出衣柜。挣扎的手臂膝盖、大腿不断磕在柜门和地板上，发出凄惨的砰砰声，伴随着安然绝望的哭声与求饶。<br/>
“太吵了安然，还学不会安静吗？”宛如拖着一个物件的安临松开了抓住弟弟头发的手，他蹲下来，冷漠的目光直视着哭肿了眼睛的弟弟，手指轻轻地贴在了弟弟喧闹了嘴上。<br/>
“哥哥怎么教你安静的嗯？”手指轻轻的托起了弟弟的下巴，然后瞧见弟弟可怜兮兮地咬紧了牙闭上了眼。<br/>
“乖。”安临一笑，瞬间抬手，狠狠地一巴掌落在了弟弟脸上。<br/>
“呜呜呜——哥哥对不起，安然会安静的……呜呜……”惩罚结束，安然睁开眼，眼神都是怯怯的，却还是不得不抬起头硬逼着自己对上安临的眼睛，开口道歉。<br/>
安临瞧着可爱的弟弟脸上那个突兀的巴掌印，以及乖巧可怜道歉的样子，满意的点头，奖励的在瞧见自己靠近而颤抖的弟弟唇上印上一吻。<br/>
“脏兮兮的小猫，该去洗澡了，都说不要到处乱跑了。”安临宠溺的将安然抱起，如小时候那般将他按在自己怀里，手托住他的屁股，然后带着一丝亲昵的轻轻拍了下安然的屁股。<br/>
“不脏……不脏的……”安然抱住安临的脖子，他害怕浴室，每次去那里都不是简单的洗澡。哥哥给他灌肠，会给他导尿清洗膀胱，甚至会洗胃。他害怕那些不断深入的管子，更害怕那些不断灌入的液体。<br/>
可是他不敢说不，只能一遍遍无力的强调自己不脏。<br/>
“那自己脱掉衣服让哥哥检查一下。”安临颇有兴致的和小孩玩乐，将他放在了客厅的玻璃桌子上，好整以暇的坐下等着。<br/>
安然像一只无措的小动物，站在玻璃桌上一脸茫然无措又有些焦急地望着安临。<br/>
“脱，乖孩子。”安临声音一如既往的温柔而宠溺，安然骤然想起当初哥哥也是用这样的语气哄着挑食的自己吃饭的，他咬着唇委委屈屈站在宛如他个人舞台的玻璃桌上，开始解开扣子。<br/>
明明只有一个观众，可是站在客厅的桌子上，就有一种被置于公共场所的高台之上羞辱的感觉。<br/>
衣物一件件落地之后，安然小心的遮挡着私处，低着头。<br/>
“挡着是太脏了不敢让我看？”安临好笑的偏头发问。<br/>
安然摇头，赶紧回答，“不脏的……安然很干净！”安然不要去灌肠，不要被泡在冷水里，不要被插入各种管子……不要……<br/>
安然抿着嘴，跑下桌子凑到安临身边，然后小心的扯着安然的裤脚求饶。<br/>
“那把藏起来的地方自己展示出来。”安临揉了揉安然有些肿起的小脸，十分好说话的提出要求，“你知道，我最在意哪里了，嗯？”<br/>
安然哭丧着脸，他自然是知道的，他乖乖的跪趴在地上，努力的掰开穴口，露出了还在紧张蠕动的鲜红穴肉，“请用哥哥的那、那里……来检查安然的小穴……”</p><p>2<br/>
而安临看着一脸哭丧的安然却做出一副意兴阑珊的样子，“安然这幅不情不愿的样子，哥哥可不想强迫你。”<br/>
“呜呜，哥哥饶了我，求求哥哥饶我，我不会再跑了……不会再躲了呜呜——”安然被安临的语气吓到，急忙转过身抱住了安临的小腿，如同一只小狗一样不断的蹭着安临的裤脚，可怜又卑微。<br/>
安然害怕，他怕疼，怕被肏，怕被抽耳光，怕被打，他最怕哥哥用那样温柔而好听的语调说着可怕的话。<br/>
他好怀念以前的哥哥，他不知道为什么那么疼自己的哥哥变成了比恶魔还可怕的存在……<br/>
“哥哥当然会原谅安然，”安临抱起安然，让他赤裸裸的跨坐在自己大腿上，“可是坏孩子怎么能没有惩罚呢？”<br/>
“安然不是坏孩子……”安然哀哀欲泣地看着哥哥讨饶着，“哥哥疼疼安然好不好，不要惩罚了……”<br/>
“就会撒娇，”安临笑着捏了捏小孩的鼻子，然后回答道：“不行，安然不长记性，不罚记不住。”<br/>
安临将小孩放了下去，然后打开了腿，将安然按在了胯下。<br/>
“我不要我不要！”安然摇着头挣扎，看着安临微笑的脸，心虚的说着理由，“哥哥太大了，我含不下的，我不会，哥哥会不舒服的……”他不喜欢含哥哥的阴茎，太大了，撑的他嘴角疼，每次让他射出来都会运动的两腮都发酸，精液也太难吃了，他不想吞！他有太多的理由支持自己不跪在地上去舔哥哥的阴茎，可是他忘了，这种事情本来是无需理由拒绝的。<br/>
“哦？原来安然不愿意？哥哥说了不会强迫你的呀。”安临拉着安然的头发将他低下的头扯了起来。<br/>
安然瞧着哥哥依然笑眯眯的，就像曾经他拒绝吃蔬菜时一样，说着一样的话：哥哥不逼你吃青菜了，吃一口胡萝卜好不好？<br/>
然而现在，这幅表情却让他怕到发抖，“哥哥不逼你，那去笼子里反省一下好不好？”<br/>
“不要！”安然触电一般的尖叫出声，“我愿意，哥哥我愿意口交，我想帮哥哥口好不好？”安然挣扎着俯身，一遍卑微讨好地笑着，一遍用嘴唇去触碰安临的拉链。<br/>
然后安临只是拉开安然，“然然，出尔反尔不行的。人无信而不立，哥哥教过你的。”<br/>
“我不想去笼子哥哥！我不要好不好！”安然哭的太狠了，不停的抹眼泪，可是脸上依然被泪痕打湿了。<br/>
安临安静的等待安然镇定下来。<br/>
然后才缓缓开口问道：“又是拒绝？”<br/>
安然一愣，想着自己拒绝灌肠后来变成更加不愿意的口交，然后变成了更加难受的笼子。他怯怯的告饶：“哥哥今天会放我出来的对吗？哥哥原谅我了对不对？”<br/>
安临捏了捏小孩的脸蛋：“然然什么时候知道错了，就什么时候出来。”<br/>
安然一步三回头的走向笼子，可怜兮兮的一直望向安临。<br/>
笼子不高不长，处于一个坐不能坐直，躺要蜷缩着的，怎么都没有一个舒服的大小。<br/>
待在这么逼仄的环境里，安然赤裸着身体神经很紧绷，怎么都不舒服，焦躁的不断换着姿势。虽然垫着一层毯子，但是腿和身上也被笼子的底层的横棒膈着难受。<br/>
在笼子里没有放水，也没有放吃的。他渴了、饿了只能求着安临给他。而安临只会放在手心、或者放在一个小小的盘子里让他舔。他不想真的像一直狗一样，所以一般都忍着。<br/>
可是忍着忍着就忍不住哭了，一哭就又更加口渴，嘴唇上的皮都快干裂了。<br/>
安然身上难受极了，他不想蜷缩在笼子里，他想自己的小床了，想那柔软的被子，舒服的睡衣，蓬松的枕头。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>